devil_beaterfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:MegaSmiley/Gaea
'Appearance' Gaea is a young girl whose age is unknown but assumed to be around 5 or 6 years old. She has messy green hair filled with leaves which she appears to not mind having stuck in her hair. She wears a green dress with white flowers all over it. 'Personality' Gaea's personality is normal compared to that of young children. She enjoys playing with her friends and exploring the forest. After Dimensiona interns were put around the forest and her house for protection she often comes to ask the interns to play with her. However if Gaea becomes upset or angered it's adviced to get as far away from her as possible as her power can be extremely devastating and there is no way of stopping her withouth drastic measures if she even can be stopped. Gaea also really likes origami and is suprisingly good at it. 'Backstory' Gaea has no personal records in any country and her history seems be quite vague. The only thing we know about her is her own memory of her past. Gaea explains that she was born in the forest and has never stepped outside the forest. She says she doesn't have any parents and was likely abandoned in the forest by her parents. It appears she has also known Trent and Lila for aslong as she can remember and likely created them unconciously as a baby. When she was found by the Dimensiona members the Main 7 ended up in a fight with Trent which was later stopped by Lila and Gaea. Gaea has refused to come live at the Dimensiona base and will start throwing a tantrum when asked about it any further. After the death of Lila during an attack on her forest by Akuma's henchmen she showed how devastating and disastreous her power can be if she falls in the wrong hands as she begun showing control over the entire forest and quite terrifyingly killed all henchmen in almost the blink of an eye. When asked about this incident she will start crying and force any outsiders out of her forest. 'Power' Gaea posses a power that has been called a miracle or by others as "God's Gift". She is capable of granting life to inanimate objects such as plants, trees, bricks or and etc or heal the wounds of living beings in exchange of part of her own life. She can also take the life back of these objects or human beings to restore and gain more life but appears to not know this side of her power herself. We're not sure what element her power falls under so for now it's considered Aether. 'Moveset:' LMB (on another person): ''"Sh'e'' gives" Gaea takes 10% of her max health and grants it to the target restoring 10% of their health '''RMB(on another person): ''"& Sh'e takes"'' Gaea takes away 10% of their health to restore 10% of her own health (this does not work on enemies as that would be OP as hell) '''E: ''"Origami Art" Gaea creates a small origami animal and grants it 5% of her health to make it live. This can spawn 1 of 3 animals. Frog: The Frog will hop around randomly. If it hits an enemy it will steal 5% of their health and grant it back to Gaea. If it hits an ally the frog will explode into paper shreds granting 5% life to all allies in a small area. Bird: A flock of small origami birds will swarm the enemy dealing small amounts of damage to them over a period of time. Butterfly: The butterfly will follow after the closest person near Gaea and recover 20% of their health slowly over time. '''R: '"Create"'' Gaea creates a small creature granting it 30% of her health. This can spawn 1 of 2 creatures. If R is pressed again while the creature is out she will take back the life from that creature restoring 30% of her health. Mini Trent: Mini Trent will go after the nearest enemy attacking them for small to medium amounts of damage. Mini Lila: Mini Lila will randomly walk around and let out burst of healing spores every 3 seconds for 9 seconds in a small area around her healing allies for 10% with each burst. '''F: '"& Destroy" Gaea starts crying and gets stuck in her current spot for a certain amount of time and takes 90% of her life to create a small army of creatures (5 Mini Trents and 2 Mini Lila's) 'Relations' 'Trent: ' Gaea sees Trent as her big brother and goes to him when she is sad or scared for comfort and protection. 'Lila:' Gaea sees Lila as her big sister and loves playing with her and other girly stuff :U. 'Main 7:' Gaea has shown to be really happy when 1 of the main 7 comes to visit her and enjoys playing games with them. Gaea even admitted to having a crush on Cielo saying that when she gets older she'll marry Cielo (And we made sure to remind Cielo of this every day since then >:3). 'Trivia' -Gaea is also a name in Greek mythology for a woman who was the personification of the earth itself and the mother of all life. -Despite appearing to only be around 5 years old and having had no contact with the outside Gaea speaks perfect english and can even understand Maurice's french. She also has great knowledge of the forest such as about plants or wildlife. -Gaea can't use her power to heal her own wounds. -Gaea lives in a small wooden house found deep in the forest which is filled with origami creatures here and there. -If nobody has time to play with Gaea she will simply create herself a few friends to play with and restore them back to normal after she's done with playing. -If Gaea takes away the life she granted to an inanimate object (such as Trent or Lila) it will restore itself back to what it used to be but if they are then granted life again they will still remember everything from their last "live" 'Creations/Siblings' 'Trent:' Trent is made from a tree which was granted life by Gaea as a baby and the older brother of Gaea. Trent is fully aware that he's created by Gaea and not actually related to her but still sees Gaea as his little sister. Trent is very protective of Gaea going as far as picking a fight with the much stronger Main 7 members when he thought they were gonna harm her and will gladly sacrifice his live to protect Gaea. If somebody makes Gaea cry he will immediatly become enraged and attack that person. Trent appears to not be very fond of humans stating that they will only harm the forest but has still become friends with Shakti Rubrum likely because Shakti is a big nature freak himself. Trent has the power to manipulate tree life around him making him considerably strong while in the forest but outside of it his power is pretty much useless. Trent is also very vulnerable to fire as he's made of wood and very flammable. 'Moveset:' LMB: ''"R'ef'or'estation"'' Trent throws a seed which will spawn a tree. If an enemy walk through it they will take medium damage and the tree will dissapear. Trent can create a maximum of 5 trees. '''E: ''"Foliag'e" ''Trent manipulates his trees to shoot their branches at the enemy dealing low damage each. Each tree will fire 2 branches. Trent's trees dissapear after this attack '''R: ''"Roots" Trent manipulates the roots from his trees to spread out and form a web around the tree. Enemies caught in this web will be rooted in place for 3 seconds and be dealt low damage over time. Trent's trees dissapear after this attack. '''F: '"Yggdrasil" ''Trent takes 90% of his health, destroys his trees and gets rooted in place for the duration of this attack to create a large tree infront of him which will randomly drop 3 fruits which when in contact with an ally will give them full health. 'Trivia: -Trent's name comes from "Treant" which is a living tree monster -Trent's power falls under the Flux element as he uses it to protect Gaea (which is why he has the blue suit) -The name of Trent's ultimate (Yggdrasil) is also the name of an immense mythical tree from Norse mythology. '''Lila (Deceased): Lila was made of flower stems with her head being a large lilac flower bud and was the older sister of Gaea. Just like Trent she was fully aware they were not related by any means. Lila was a more calm and collected person who was not as quickly to attack as Trent. She thought Gaea to be a well mannered girl and to not recklessly play with her power. Contrary to Trent Lila was fond of humans stating that they help the forest to grow and be healthy. Lila's power was to manipulate and grow special flowers which could heal allies or spread poisonous gas. She died during an attack of Akuma's henchmen on the forest where she was burned to ashes while protecting their house and stalling for time for the Main 7 to arrive. Her power fell under the Helios element (There is no picture for Lila cause I couldn't find a good flower to fix as her head or how to make her body appearance) 'Trivia:' -Lila's name comes from the flower Lilac which is what she has for a head. -Lila could use her power to heal Gaea's wounds but chooses not to so Gaea will learn to be more careful. -Trent and Lila's power are Helios and Flux and as a tree and plant they both live off Rain (Flux) and the Sun (Helios) which makes their elements ironic. Category:Blog posts